When a program is executed on a graphics processing unit (GPU), the program is typically executed as part of a sequence of programs. For example, program A may be sequenced with program B or C. When the sequence is (A, B), A is “bound” to B. When the sequence is (A, C), A is “bound” to C. When a program is bound into a particular sequence, the program may communicate with the other programs differently from in other possible sequences. For example, the program may decode or encode its inputs and/or outputs differently. The rules of sequence binding may be determined at least in part by GPU architecture.